un deseo de año nuevo
by lupita's
Summary: Es la fiesta de año nuevo, tiene que decírselo. Un deseo cera pedido ¿que pasara cuando Sam le declara su amor? Este fic participa en el mini-reto: Fiestas al estilo Hobbit. Del foro "Cuando los hobbits descubrieron internet"


**Descarga de responsabilidad: **nada de esto me pertenece, pertenece al tan querido profesor Tolkien y a su increíble imaginación.

**Este fic participa en el mini-reto: fiestas al estilo Hobbit. Del foro: ''cuando los hobbits descubrieron internet ''.**

**Año nuevo en la comarca:**

El año nuevo volvió a llegar, lo que es para los hobbits de la comarca un día para festejar; y no es cualquier fiesta, es el año nuevo y eso significa... a lo grande.

Al caer la noche, el valle quedo inundado en alegres risas y alegres cantos sentados en sillas de madera y mesas redondas repletas con platos de comida, demasiadas en comparación con la cantidad de hobbits que estaban sentados. A lo largo del lago se habían colocado carpas de colores vistosos, y en centro de todo un espacio donde innumerables bailables eran realizados por los medianos al ritmo de las canciones, cantadas y tocadas por un pequeño grupo de ellos no muy lejos de aquel lugar.

En una de las últimas mesas se encontraba un hobbit, un hobbit de risos claros, con un atuendo verde seco, pies descalzos y con una cara de nerviosismo. Su nombre: Samwise mejor conocido como Sam. Sostenía entre sus manos ya pegajosas por el sudor que brotaba de ellas una pinta de cerveza de barril.

Sus ojos solo miraban a la bella Rosi, sentada a un par de mesas de la suya, con sus risos caían sobre sus hombros envueltos entre las mangas de su vestido rosa, es vestido rosa que se le mira también; comúnmente lo usa en las fiestas porque hace que resalte las curvas de su cuerpo, pero esta vez se veía formidable, no hay palabras para describir su hermosura. Estaba definitivamente enamorado de ella.

'' Adelante ve, ¿qué esperas?, díselo '' le decía Frodo entado a su lado

'' No puedo hacerlo señor Frodo, hay mucha gente ''

'' Si no hubiera gente… ¿se lo dirías? ''

''No lo es mi señor Frodo''

En ese momento el hobbit de cabello oscuro se levantó de su asiento, camino entre las mesas hasta llegar a donde se encontraba Rosi. Se detuvo en seco, la miro a los ojos un segundo para después ver a sus primos Deagol, Adelina y Digorin; todos con caras redondas y tostadas por el sol, sobre sus cabezas un rojizo cabello despeinado que parecía que no se habían tomado la molestia de arreglarlo un poco.

Sam, desde un par de metros lo observaba detenidamente cada uno de sus movimientos, pero, debido a la distancia entre ellos no logro escuchar lo que les dijo a los primos de Rosi para que se mostraran tan estupefactos, se levantaron al mismo tiempo y se encaminaron hacia el otro lado del valle donde muchos hobbit gritaban y reían desde las mesas, no teniendo el menos cuidado de que la comida callera de sus platos.

Frodo empezó hacer movimientos con la mano en su dirección, parecía estar espantando a una mosca o echándose aire con ella. Unos minutos después el hobbit regreso a grandes pasos a la mesa donde se encontraba Sam.

'' ¿Qué esperas? Ver por ella…''le dijo con voz entusiasmada.

'' Q-que… yo… yo…''

Frodo no espero respuesta y lo jalo del brazo para obligarlo a pararse, se puso detrás de él y le dio un empujón hacia enfrente. El pobre Sam estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio y caer, se sonrojo un poco al darse cuenta de que Rosi lo miraba. Camino lentamente hacia donde estaba ella, se detuvo en seco cuando llego; no sabía que hacer o que decirle, sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento de lo nervioso que se sentía, nunca antes se había sentido tan nervioso y menos aún por una chica.

'' Hola…'' dijo con voz temblorosa.

''Hola'' le respondió Rosi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

El silencio volvió a caer sobre ellos. Miro alrededor nerviosamente, las manos comenzaban a sudarle cada vez más.

''Mmm…''

Se vio interrumpido por el estruendoso sonido de las voces de Pippin y Merry. Se habían parado en una de las mesas con una jarra de cerveza en la mano mientras bailaban y cantaban algo parecido a esto:

_Podéis buscar sin cesar,__  
__dejar seca la ciudad,__  
__la mejor cerveza la hallaréis__  
__en el pueblo que nos vio nacer.__  
__¡El pueblo que nos vio nacer!__  
__Vuestra cerveza tendréis,__  
__es la que os dio la suerte,__  
__pero a los valientes les serviréis..._

…_P__ero a los valientes les serviréis, _

_¡La del Dragón Verde!_

Terminaron la canción empinándose la jarra y bebiendo todo lo que su cuerpo podía ser capaz de beber. Todos los hobbits comenzaron a aplaudir y reírse de ellos, Merry y Pppin acostumbrados de que en todas las fiestas pasaba lo mismo no le dieron importancia a aquel suceso.

Rosi miro a Sam con una sonrisa en su rostro en cambio el trato de devolverle el gesto sin haberse derretido antes. Después de unos minutos de silencio en el que ningunos de los dos se había atrevido a hablar, un hobbit de cabello rizado y blanco se acercó a ellos ''bien, aquí tienen sus copas'' dijo dándoles una copa a cada uno. En la copa no había liquido alguno, más bien eran uvas, doce uvas de color morado para ser exactos.

''Siempre me he preguntado por qué doce uvas'' dijo Roci, con la intención de sacarle platica.

''Para tener suerte los doce meces del próximo año…''

El alcalde de la comarca se paró arriba de una mesa para que pudiera ser visto por todos. La música dejo de tocar y los hobbits de bailar. ''y aquí estamos, en punto de la media noche del último día del año… sin duda, este ha sido un buen año para todos y esperamos que el siguiente se mejor… solamente queda una cosa por decir'' levanto la copa en el aire ''a comer, para que nuestros deseos se vuelvan realidad…''

El resto de la multitud lo imito, levantaron la copa mientras unos decían _¡a comer! _Antes de empezar a comer la joven Rosi lo miro y le dijo: ''no olvides pedir un deseo''. El joven asintió y comió las uvas, no sin pedir un deseo: Rosi.

Cuando todos hubieron terminado de comer las uvas fuegos artificiales se extendían por el cielo nocturno, brillando aquí y allá coloreando el valle de diferentes tonalidades. El joven Sam no podía dejar de mirar a la hobbit, se veía muy hermosa; quería decirle, quería decirle que la amaba. Ella lo miraba con una sonrisa divertida.

'' ¿Qué deseo pediste? '' le dijo con la misma diversión en su voz.

'' Si te digo puede que no se cumpla''

''….''

'' Yo…. ''

'' ¿Sí? ''

'' Tengo que decirte algo ''

'' ¿Y qué es? ''

El ruido de la fiesta parecía que cada vez más se hacía más y más fuerte, no podía pensar claramente, sin embargo, una voz en su interior le gritaba que se dijera; una y otra vez sin el menor descanso. Tenía que decírselo, ya no lo podía callar, se lo tenía que decir….

'' Te amo…''

''….''

'' Siempre había querido decírtelo. He estado enamorado de ti desde que tengo memoria ''

''….''

'' Di algo… lo que sea ''

''Pensé…pensé que nunca me lo dirías ''

No pudo evitar que se dibujara una sonrisa en su rostro. Poco a poco sus rostros se fueron acercando hasta que llegó el momento en que podían sentir la respiración de su compañía; sus labios se juntaron en un tierno beso, no había pensamientos ni preocupaciones, solamente amor. Después de unos minutos se separaron el uno del otro.

'' ¿Cásate conmigo, bella Rosi? ''

'' Entonces busquemos a mi padre… ''

'' Uf, espero que no esté muy lejos''

'' Esta con los niños, les ha estado contando la viejas historias durante toda la fiesta ''

En una tienda no muy lejos había un grupo de niños riendo por las historias que les eran contadas. Un hobbit en el centro los miro cuando se acercaron.

''Señor, vengo a pedirle permiso para casarme con su hija''

''….''

''…''

'' Solamente…. Si mi hija está de acuerdo ''

Ambos sonrieron y se abrazaron fuertemente. La fiesta continuo más alegre de lo que se podía imaginar, tuvieron que sacar más barriles de cerveza pues entre Merry y Pippin se los estaban terminando. Se unieron con los demás hobbits en el centro del valle a bailar al ritmo de la música; también Frodo estaba ahí, con una hobbit muy bonita y no dejaba de mirarlos pero eso ya no importaba, el la miraba a ella y ella a el. Su deseo se había hecho realidad.


End file.
